castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Orbs
Level]] Animal Orbs provide various bonuses and enhancements. Once found, these helpers float next to the player and automatically provide a bonus. The Animal Ark houses all of the player's unlocked Animals Orbs. When you start a game as another character, all the Animal Orbs will remain unlocked. If you are simply hunting for Animal Orbs, you don't need to complete each level you find them in. Once you've touched them and unlocked them, you can simply exit to The Overworld instead of finishing off the entire level. Animal Orbs and Their Locations There are 26 Animal Orbs in the game which are needed to unlock the Animal Handler achievement. One more animal is included in each DLC pack, for a total of 28. A - B Beholder *'Effect:' +3 Magic *'Location:' Full Moon/Animal Ark (Requires the Golden Key): Play Through Full Moon with the Cardinal. Just before climbing the second ladder there is a hut in the mountain, Cardinal will then bring you a golden sword in the shape of a key. Equip that key when you go into the Animal Ark and you can open the door to the far left, where you will find the Beholder. *'Required:' Golden Key BiPolar Bear *'Effect:' Attacks enemies (and allies) with low health. *'Location:' Snow World: In the same area as Yeti at the very end of the level, before you enter the cave with the falling icicles, use the horn near the cave door to call out BiPolar Bear. There is a Horn sign in the area. If you've completed the Snow World already, the quickest way to find BiPolar Bear is to start the Ice Castle level and walk right out of the cave. You'll emerge from the cave at the very end of the Snow World level. Go back through the cave to reach the BiPolar horn spot. *'Required:' Horn Bitey Bat *'Effect:' Hovers over the head of an enemy randomly and holds him in place while slightly damaging him. *'Location:' Pipistrello's Cave: Defeat the Giant Bat Boss, Pipistrello. The large bat will fly around the screen and turn into Bitey Bat. Burly Bear *'Effect:' +2 Strength *'Location:' Tall Grass Field: Near the end of the level before climbing the grass patches and meeting the Ice Prince and Cyclops, there will be a cleverly disguised cave with a giant boulder blocking the entrance. Use the sandwich to remove the boulder and use bombs to break the cracked walls inside the cave revealing Burly Bear. *'Required:' Sandwich, Bombs C - G Cardinal *'Effect:' Finds secret items hidden throughout the game. *'Location:' Industrial Castle: Defeat the large Brute with the Cardinal hovering around it to unlock the Cardinal. Chicken *'Effect:' +1 Strength, +1 Defense, +1 Agility *'Location:' Medusa's Lair: Located just past the cattails at the beginning of the level. There is a faint X that marks the spot, but Pazzo can help to locate the spot. There are two large statues in the background that can help locate the X, the X is between the statues. *'Required:' Shovel Dragonhead *'Effect:' Occasionally shoots fireballs at enemies. *'Location:' DLC: Comes in the Necromantic Pack which can be purchased for 160 Microsoft Points. * Frogglet *'Effect:'Picks up items with his tongue. *'Location:' Marsh (Pazzo is recommended): After the first graveyard fight, there should be a second fight, followed by the character going through a gate and into a cut scene. In the area of the second graveyard fight, there should be an X on the ground behind the first row of headstones. Pazzo can help you find this. Dig in this spot to get Frogglet. *'Required:' Shovel Giraffey *'Effect:' Increases XP gain (by 10%) *'Location:' Desert (Requires the Shovel, Pazzo is highly recommended): Continue through the level digging up every X in the sand. Giraffey is towards the end of the level, hidden underground.his digging spot is the last one. Pazzo will help locate every underground item (and Giraffey). The dig spot is in front of some platforms, similar to the ones that the alien ship drops later in the level. *'Required:' Shovel H - M Hawkster *'Effect:' Attacks downed enemies and will occasionally recover a food item from defeated enemies. *'Location:' Tall Grass Field (Requires the Horn): After fighting the first group of enemies, look for the hut with a Horn sign in front of it. Blow the horn in front of the hut to make Hawkster come out. If you meet the Bear Boss, you've gone too far. *'Required:' Horn Install Ball *'Effect:' Shoots enemies with a purple colored plasma ball. *'Location:' Alien Ship: After the big alien starts the countdown, blow up the energy beam console and go up to the top of the screen. There should a be a fairly hard to see doorway with Install Ball to the right once you enter the door. Do not worry if you don't make it out of the ship on time, you won't lose Install Ball. Meowburt *'Effect:'+3 Agility *'Location': Parade: After the character hits their head on the top of the cave at the end of the chase scene, go into the cave. Come back out, and Meowburt should be outside. Monkeyface *'Effect:' Increases chance of finding items. *'Location:' Church Store: Purchased for 750 Gold. Mr. Buddy *'Effect:'Allows you to dig faster. *'Location:' Home Castle: In the very first room of the game, with the three tutorial characters, locate the one in medical clothing, at the far left of the room. There is an X in the hay under the character in medical clothing. Pazzo can help to locate this. Dig to reveal Mr. Buddy. *'Requires:' Shovel O - R Owlet *'Effect:' Finds food hidden in trees. *'Location:' Forest Entrance: Before you actually enter the forest, in the section where you have the opportunity to ride the crocodile, look for musical notes coming from behind a group of bushes at the end of the area. Walk around the bushes to find Owlet. Do not walk into the forest, if you see the Owl that poops you have gone too far. Pazzo *'Effect:' When a buried item is onscreen, Pazzo will hover over above the item. Dig with your shovel to recover the item. *'Location:' Snow Store: Purchased for 750 Gold. Pelter *'Effect:' Occasionally shoots snow balls at enemies. *'Location:' DLC: Comes in the King Pack which can be purchased for 160 Microsoft Points. Piggy *'Effect:' Increases the amount of health you regain from food you pick up. *'Location:' Swamp Village Store: Purchased for 585 Gold. Rammy *'Effect:' Knocks down enemies randomly. *'Location:' Tall Grass Field: Defeat the Bear Boss with the banner on its back. Rammy should be floating around the bear, and will attack you until you defeat the bear. S Scratchpaw *'Effect:' +1 Strength, +2 Agility *'Location:' Sand Castle Interior: Bomb the cracked area in the wall at the beginning of the level to open up a small path to Scratchpaw. *'Required:' Bombs Seahorse *'Effect:' Allows you to move through water faster. *'Location:' Thieves Forest: A fairly easy-to-find animal orb, Seahorse is floating over the small stream after the pooping deer Sherbert *'Effect:' Allows you to jump higher. *'Location:' Animal Ark: Go into the Animal Ark on the Blacksmith stage and run to the left. Once you reach the end of the ship, use your magic jump to reach Sherbert. He is located on a ledge and is partially hidden by your character status. You can reach him at any time by jumping and pressing X, X, Y over and over while facing the locked door. Soon your character will hit himself high enough in order to reach Sherbert. Snailburt *'Effect:' +5 Defense, -5 Agility *'Location:' Marsh: Near the end of the level. This Animal Orb is fairly out in the open, and easy to locate next to one of the huts. Snoot *'Effect:' +2 Strength *'Location:' Cyclops' Fortress (Requires 2 Bombs): Bomb the first crack in the wall near the beginning of the level. Bomb projectile magic (this includes foes magic) can also break open the crack. Spiny *'Effect:' +2 Defense *'Location:' Volcano Store: Purchased for 680 gold. *'Required:' 680 gold T - Z Troll *'Effect:' Slowly regenerates your health. *'Location:' Thieves Forest (Requires Bombs): In the ruins, when the black furry monsters attack you, you should see a pair of eyes in a slit in the far wall. Bomb that wall to free Troll. There is a crack in the wall near him, do not waste your bombs on that crack, bomb directly in front of Troll. Yeti *'Effect:' Protects you from being frozen. *'Location:' Snow World: At the very end of the level, before the cave with falling icicles, there is a group of huts to the right of the hill. Check behind the leftmost hut to find Yeti. If you've completed the Snow World already, the quickest way to find the Yeti is to start the Ice Castle level and walk left out of the cave. You'll emerge from the cave at the very end of the Snow World level. Zebra *'Effect:' Finds food hidden in grass. *'Location:' Desert Chase: During a cinematic, you will see Zebra floating around a man on a camel. He will run. If you chase him down and knock him off the camel, you can defeat him to get Zebra. You do not need to be on a camel if you have high agility since you would be able to run faster than the camel. The camel is often recommended though since you can shoot the Saracen off the camel and still approach him at the same time. DLC Pelter *'Effect:' Occasionally throws snow balls at enemies. *'Location:' DLC: Comes in the King Pack which can be purchased for 160 Microsoft Points. Dragonhead *'Effect:' Occasionally shoots fireballs at enemies. *'Location:' DLC: Comes in the Necromantic Pack which can be purchased for 160 Microsoft Points. Achievements * "Animal Handler" 20G : The player has collected all animal orbs in the game. Note: The player does not need the DLC animal orbs to get the achievement. t. Video Guide xt_uWqDcP_w See also * Animal Ark Sources * Gamefaqs topic Category:Animal Orbs Category:Items